Jojo Bizarre Adventure: The Living Tombstone
by equach
Summary: This a story that explains the details of the death of Junko Konno. Specifically with Joseph Joestar's luck in planes. Memes and poses galore as we see Junko die all because of a mean Jojoke. [Oneshot] [Update: Added some more gore to describe Junko's body at death. Not that much to keep a T rating.]


It was December 6, 1983, Tuesday. Joseph Joestar or Jojo was in an airplane with Muhammad Avdol to visit his daughter in Japan. It was finally his chance to do so after work got in the way and some tension with his son in law.

"It's finally a Friday," Joseph yawned.

"Mr. Joestar, it's actually Tuesday," Avdol corrected.

"Whatever, this trip to Japan is taking too long! Not only that, I finally got some sleep after some paparazzi over some brat!" Joseph complained.

"You mean Junko Konno? This is her first tour so the attention is expected," Avdol explained.

Joseph shrugged in a flamboyant way that a Jojo character would do, "Well she ain't the Beatles, that's for sure."

"Excuse me."

"Nani?" Joseph shouted.

Both the oldman and Avdol looked behind and saw a peculiar girl with white fluffy hair and a pink dress. Avdol winced as he covered his mouth while Joseph could guess who this is.

"OH NO!" Joseph memed.

"Eep!"

"Next you're gonna say 'I'm Junko Konno', correct?!" Joseph predicted.

"I'm Junko Konno," the girl said as she then looked surprised.

"Look, I'm sorry about what I said earlier. I just never heard your stuff before is all! Ha ha! Please don't cry!" Joseph stressed.

"Look, I'm sorry about my fans," Junko apologized, "I understand if you are mad at me."

"Let's just call it even Miss Konno," Avdol suggest before the two muscular men faced forward.

"To think she's right behind us," Joseph shuddered.

"Mr. Joestar, I suggest you be more mindful on what you say in public," Avdol suggested.

Then suddenly there was a loud booming noise as the entire plane begins to shift to the side. Everyone started to panic with screams filling the air. Joseph and Avdol on the other hand were more annoyed than anything.

"Mr. Joestar, I did recall that you had a history with planes," Avdol recalled.

"It's only a coincidence!" Joseph denied, "I doubt it's my fault this time!"

"How many plane crashes did you have in your life?" Avdol asked.

Joseph gave a huge sigh, "How many loaves of bread you eaten in your life?"

Avdol quickly went to lick the old man's cheek and looked disappointed, "You don't taste like a liar at the very least."

"This isn't the time to lie! It's time to take action!" Joseph declared, "I'll go see what's in the cockpit, you calm everyone down!"

"Yes Mr. Joestar!" Avdol obeyed as the two men posed before running to do their thing.

Joseph ran to the cockpit as fast as his 63 year old body allowed but decided to cheat that limit with an old trick of his. He grabbed two bottles of soda from a waiter and shook them while breathing in some air. A purge of sunlight energy rushed towards the bottles as they instantly blasted the Jojo forward at high speeds.

At this point of the story, he does not have a Stand yet. However, he still has some skills in Hamon left despite the lack of training for years. Tricks such as these would be enough for now.

Joseph finally reached the cockpit to find a very shocking surprise. It was clearly not the work of an enemy Stand nor was it from a malicious force. It was simply the pilots being stoned from smoking pot.

"OH MY GOD!" Joseph exclaimed.

"Hey… old man! Get your old ass back there where you belong! We call the shots here!" a pilot mocked before giggling.

"We're just enjoying a joint after a long trip! We deserve a reward after all of our hard work!" the second pilot said, "It's kind of funny seeing pot fly into the engines!"

Joseph loses his patience with the two morons as he did a duel karate chop on them and shouted, "OVERDRIVE!"

The pilots fell to the ground unconscious while Joseph went to pilot the ship on his own. He has experience back in his golden days so he assumed that he'll be fine. The Jojo held onto the controls with his dear life, just enough to make a safe landing somewhere.

"Come on! Come on!" Joseph shouted as the plane was falling really fast.

He managed to get the plane away from a city, but the landing will be very bumpy. He closed his eyes as the plane then crashed.

…

"And that Josuke is another one of my other regrets in life besides Caesar or Kakyoin," Joseph explained, "Everyone survived thanks to Avdol's Magician's Red fire shield, except for Junko. It was due to the explosion and shrapnel that got her before Avdol's shield could reach her."

It was a Tuesday in the year 2018. Joseph was in Saga with his bastard son Josuke Higashitaka to solve a mystery around the city. From what they heard from Joseph's grandson Jotaro Kujo, it had something to do with zombies lurking around.

"I don't know what to say Joestar-san, that is some heavy shit," Josuke said, "What did the body looked like?"

"From what I remembered, it was a mess. A lot of the skin was either cut up or burnt away. The girl was torn like a ragged doll with no hope of being a Frankenstein. I can't even call it a skeleton if it weren't for the blood and cooked flesh. The worst part was that she was partially alive before death took her an hour later," Joseph explained.

"That's not great," Josuke shuddered.

"The fact that one of these zombies looks like that girl, it breaks my heart," the old man added.

"You'll have time to apologize later old man," Josuke promised, "We just need to get some details and probably put them to rest."

The two arrived in front of a mansion of sorts as they found the location that they were looking for. Josuke quickly summons his Stand Crazy Diamond as a pink armored being appears before the man and punches the gate.

"DORA!"

The two men entered the gates as it repaired itself the moment they got in while posing. They continued the same process with every door they entered as they break and repair. It was until they broke one door that revealed a very unsettling image to the two men.

"Eh?"

The room turned out to be a bathroom with a man with sunglasses taking a bath in a tub. He was lanky looking but has some muscles in him. At the moment, he looked a bit paranoid and angry.

"OH NO!" Joseph cried.

"Can't a man have some privacy?!" shouted the naked man, "If you guys are part of the Mafia, no! I did not use the boss' dad method of resurrection!"

"Now hold it right there! We're just here to find out the zombies around Saga!" Josuke explained.

"La la la, I can't hear you! Tell Giorno Giovanna that he can't have them just because his dad's a vampire!" the man screamed, "You'll never take me alive!"

The insane man then got out of the tub with some suds covering his lower body. The man quickly made haste as he opened a hatch on the floor and jumped in. Quickly closing it right after. The two men were about to follow suit until suddenly.

"Excuse me?"

The two men looked behind only to see a girl with fluffy white hair and in a school uniform. Though one thing off about her was the fact that she was a zombie! Stitches all over her body and decaying skin.

"HOLY SHIT!" Joseph shouted.

"What the hell?" Josuke shuddered at the sight of the zombie.

"Please don't hurt me!" the zombie cried.

After a closer look, Joseph then recognizes the zombie and cried, "SHIIIIZZAAAA!"

"Wrong person Joestar-san," Josuke correct, "It's that one girl you mentioned earlier."

"Oh, Junko-chan was it?" Joseph remembered.

Junko gasped, "You! You were that American man I met back then! Back before my…"

Joseph nodded, "After all of these years, I wanted to apologize for not saving you. I also apologize on behalf of Avdol as he also had regretted your death, but he is no longer here."

"I… there is no need to apologize. I saw you two did your best and I was grateful for that. If anything, I was more mad at those stoned pilots," Junko said, "But I'm in good hands and got a second chance in life. No need to worry about me."

"Oh… Junko-chan. It hurts me so to see a young girl become so horrid," the old man moaned.

"Yeah, I still am not used to seeing myself in the mirror looking like this," the zombie agreed.

"Wait up, I got an idea," Josuke said, "CRAZY DIAMOND!"

Josuke summoned his Stand once more as the Stand patted Junko's head. The zombie was unable to see it but she knew something was up. In an instant, Junko's stitched parts fell off as she instantly gained new ones to replace it. Junko then look at herself and saw that she looked normal again.

"Crazy Diamond has the ability to restore things to an original state. I didn't exactly revive you, but I made you into a fresh corpse. You'll decay soon but please consider this as an apology on the both of us," Josuke explained.

"Oh, thank you!" Junko said, "It's not much but I am grateful for the thought."

With that, Joseph Joestar has some weight lifted off his chest after these many years. The two men were about to leave as they learned that these zombies mean no harm and DIO is not involved. However, a certain zombie showed up.

"HEY ASSHOLE! You ruined my ghost life!"

"DRIVE-IN SAKI! I thought I sent you to hell!" Josuke exclaimed.

"I was about to be an epic urban legend until you showed up!" Saki shouted.

"You killed many people just for insulting your gang and Drive-in Tori!" Josuke argued.

"You ready for round 2? Cause I ain't so transparent about it this time!" Saki dared.

"Josuke-kun, do you know this girl?" Joseph asked.

"It's a long story," Josuke answered as he called his Stand to stand by him.

…

Author's note: I have been thinking about writing this story after a while. It started off as a joke theory of how Joseph Joestar's luck with planes lead to the death of Junko. The Josuke part was added last minute as I thought it was funny.

Besides that, I had a lot of fun writing this, especially the Jojo memes. Especially in the wake of the season finale of Part 5 and the upcoming Season 2 of Zombieland Saga. However, it will remain as a one shot and leave that ending up to your imagination.

For the specific parts, Hermit Purple did not appear in this story because from the timeline, Joseph did not have the Stand yet. As for the later half, I am aware that the world was rewritten in the year 2011 from Part 6 but consider this as an AU. Like what if they survived.

Until then, I hope you enjoy this fic. Feel free to comment, review, or ask questions. I am willing to reply.


End file.
